1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a multi-function plug connector.
2. The Related Art
Generally, an electronic product realizes data transmission often by virtue of an electrical connector. The rapid developments of the electronic products call for more stringent requirements to the electrical connectors. At present, a conventional plug connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing with the electrical terminals. The electrical terminals include two signal terminals, one power terminal and one ground terminal. However, the plug connector with the four electrical terminals has a rather simple function and a poor expansibility. As a result, it is often hard to adapt to the rapid developments of the electronic products.